Survivre
by Chka
Summary: OS très court auquel il est possible que je retouche ultérieurement. Ames sensibles, sortez vos mouchoirs !


Bella se réveilla soudain. Elle prit aussitôt conscience qu'elle était encore dans ce satané fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis un mois, de crainte de ne pas être présente au moment où...

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux en sentant que son compagnon lui serrait légèrement la main. En voyant la force des émeraudes qui plongeaient dans ses yeux chocolats, comme si Edward cherchait à lui transmettre tout son amour, la jeune femme eut du mal à respirer.

Non, pas déjà, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour elle. Sans réellement savoir comment elle en trouvait la force, elle se leva et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Bien sûr que je tiendrai ma promesse, mais s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, plus on sera à se battre plus on sera forts. Ne lâche pas, je t'en supplie, bats-toi aussi. Je t'aime, mon ange »

Puis elle se redressa légèrement, admirant légèrement le sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait et qui la faisait toujours autant fondre, et, le regardant dans les yeux, elle plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Entendant les battements du cœur de celui qu'elle aimait s'arrêter, elle empoigna de sa main libre la sonnette et appuya dessus comme une forcenée, appelant les secours sans lâcher une seule fraction de seconde les lèvres de son amour tandis que son regard s'éteignait.

Elle ne recula que lorsque les infirmières entrèrent dans la salle, les laissant faire leur travail et chercher à le sauver. Elle resta toutefois dans la chambre, regardant les secondes s'égrener sur sa montre, comme si elle pouvait de son simple regard arrêter le temps. Le vide semblait peu à peu l'envahir et l'appeler à la fois. Mais elle résisterait, elle ne devait pas répondre à son appel. Elle le lui avait promis. Lorsque un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit les infirmières se redresser, l'une d'entre elle fermant les yeux d'Edward, elle les suivit lorsqu'elles quittèrent la chambre après avoir simplement pressé l'épaule de Bella en guise de soutient. La jeune femme ne regarda pas une seule fois cers le lit, se contentant de murmurer avant de quitter définitivement la pièce : « J'y vais mon ange, je ne serai pas en retard, promis ».

Puis elle quitta l'hôpital sans se retourner, et plongea dans le métro.

Elle arriva une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir marché quelques minutes en plein air. Elle se présenta à l'accueil de l'église, et fut aussitôt guidée jusqu'à une grande salle de réunion qui semblait comble alors même qu'un millier de chaises y étaient mises. Elle s'assit à sa place, au premier rang, et écouta l'orateur parler durant quelques minutes. Puis elle fut appeler à la tribune.

Edward et elle avaient préparé ensemble ce qu'il fallait dire ce soir-là. Oui, mais cela aurait du être prononcé par sa voix chaude et douce. Tandis qu'elle montait sur l'estrade, ses larmes commencèrent à couler, et elle parla au fil de son cœur, tandis que les souvenirs remontaient au fil du temps, commençant par jeter un regard à sa montre et par expliquer ses larmes, entamant ainsi une communion de tous les cœurs de la salle.

**« Cela ne devrait pas être moi à cette tribune. Mais mon compagnon est décédé il y a une heure et quarante-trois minutes à cause de ces armes. Et je lui avais promis de continuer son combat, notre combat pour l'abolition. **

**Je l'ai connu il y a trois ans. Un jour où je flânais tranquillement, et où ma route croisa celle d'une manifestation. Je n'y prêtais d'abord pas spécialement attention, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'aborde. **

**Il fut le premier à me sensibiliser à cette question, sans pour autant me dire qu'il en avait été victime. Il me l'avoua plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsque nous étions déjà en couple. **

**Probablement avait-il peur que je le rejette, que je le pense contagieux, ou bien ne voulait-il surtout pas que je sois avec lui par pitié.**

**Aujourd'hui, il m'a transmis le flambeau de son combat, il m'a chargée de témoigner pour lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas trente ans. **

**Parce que lors de son service militaire, il a été envoyé, sans être en quoi que ce soit informé des risques encourus, bien trop prêt d'un essai nucléaire. Sa mission et celle de son détachement était d'observer le tir et les dégâts causés au lieu d'impact. Sans la moindre protection réelle contre les radiations qui étaient présentes sur les lieux. A seulement quelques centaines de mètres de l'impact, quand des gens ont été irradiés à plusieurs kilomètres d'Hiroshima, le 6 août 1945, alors que les têtes nucléaires d'aujourd'hui sont bien plus puissantes que celle de ce jour-là...**

**Il n'a pas été blessé en apparence, mais quelques années plus tard, il a commencé à voir des tumeurs se développer en lui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'était également le cas de plusieurs de ses collègues de ce jour-là. Et puis, il y a trois mois, il est tombé malade. Un rhume, mais qui résistait étrangement aux traitements. Après plusieurs examens, le diagnostic est tombé : il était atteint d'une leucémie, le cancer du sang. Et condamné à très brève échéance. Depuis, il n'a plus quitté l'hôpital...**

**Cette arme a détruit sa vie, non seulement en y mettant fin, mais aussi en le confinant des semaines entières à l'hôpital, et en l'empêchant de devenir père. Bien sûr, il rêvait d'un enfant. Mais il avait bien trop peur de lui faire subir les radiations. Surtout après avoir entendu les témoignages de ses collègues japonais, dont les arrières-petits enfants naissent encore trop souvent malformés, à cause des radiations qu'eux ont subies... **

**Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je suis profondément convaincue que l'humanité et les armes nucléaires ne peuvent pas cohabiter. Alors oui, plus que jamais, je serai du combat pour leur éradication ! »**

Puis elle descendit de la tribune, laissant la salle, prise par l'émotion, silencieuse quelques instants avant d'éclater dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ne se sentant pas encore la force de rester là, Bella quitta la salle, emportant avec elle la force de ces encouragements. Il lui fallait à présent prévenir les proches de son fiancé, et faire tout un tas de paperasses...

Quelques jours plus tard, lors de l'enterrement, une foule massive était présente devant le cimetière et accompagna le cercueil après avoir laissé passer la famille et les amis d'Edward. Cette présence silencieuse mais fraternelle, s'exprimant par des pancartes prônant la paix et l'abolition des armes nucléaires réconforta beaucoup Bella. Même si rien ne comblerait jamais le trou qui béait dans son cœur, elle avait au moins trouvé, en continuant le combat de son amour, un moyen d'éviter que ce trou l'engloutisse. Et elle savait qu'Edward était content de la voir entourée ainsi et qu'il était impossible de lui rendre plus bel hommage...


End file.
